


The Right Thing

by julz314



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually have not watched the series so this might actually super suck my apologies, Arranged Marriage, Circumstances behind said arranged marriage not specified, Don't come bashing on this little one shot, For a close friend, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Shiro's Wedding, SHEITH - Freeform, Too lazy to write the details, i hope i did them justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: The night before his wedding, Shiro gets a visitor in his room...





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot story promised to a super nice friend of mine! This is for you, Marie!  
And also dedicated to Harmonia who was a super huge help in my research on the characters.
> 
> ** Okay so this was a quick project, and the circumstances behind Shiro and Curtis' arrangements are not actually written, but you can make up whatever you want about it. Please do not bash me about this story: I wrote this for a friend that I really care for and not for random haters. If you don't like the pairing then do everyone a favor and go read fics about other ships, easy as 1-2-3.**
> 
> To my friends who actually have been looking forward to reading this: sorry this was so short! I hope you enjoy!

This was it.

After tonight, he would finally be a married man.

Shiro leaned against his bedroom window. The ceremony and the reception would be happening in this hotel within the next 15 hours and as happy of a moment it should be the man felt like he was in a prison.

His eyes were looking down to the customers coming in and out of the building. But his thoughts were completely elsewhere.

He had approved the proposal. An arranged marriage that would help save a comrade’s family. The announcement of Shiro and Curtis’ wedding had traveled fast and soon the talks about the newly retired soldier and his soon-to-be husband were all the hype.

“So… I’m guessing congratulations are in order?”

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. He gasped as he heard the voice behind him. He didn’t need to turn around to know who was at his door.

But he turned anyway, because he had to.

“Keith.”

Shit. Something was off about the guy, something in his stare. He seemed sad, for some reason and yet… angry?

“How’d you know I was in here?” Shiro didn’t know what else to say or ask, but he knew that the conversation had to continue.

“When were you going to tell me about this?”

Shiro frowned, back up against the wall. “This… this isn’t what it looks like, Keith I—”

He couldn’t back away any further because of the wall that separated him from outside, but Keith could still move forward. “You’re telling me that you are marrying someone whom you’ve barely ever talked to and this is not what it looks like?” Another step forward. “Sorry Shiro, but this actually looks like what it is.”

Thoughts ran a million miles an hour inside Shiro’s head. The guy that stood in front of him had been one of his closest friends since that first moment they had met. They had both shared so much together, been there for each other whenever the other was in danger… and now he felt as though a drift was growing between them.

And it was the last thing Shiro had ever wanted.

“Keith, listen to me,” Shiro finally closed the gap between the men, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder. He wanted to explain to Keith, tell him the causes of the wedding arrangements, but had been sworn to secrecy.

He looked into Keith’s eyes and prayed; hoped that somehow the younger guy would let the matter go and that they were remain close friends like he had planned out, at least until the whole situation had settled down…

And then… perhaps, maybe…

“I’m waiting?” Keith was clearly trying his best to hide his emotions about the whole situation, and it broke Shiro’s heart knowing that there was simply nothing he could do at the moment to write their happy ending.

“I-I can’t. I’m sorry, Keith.”

His hand left the shoulder of his friend, who turned around on himself.

“Are you happy?” the guy asked after a moment.

Shiro frowned. “It doesn’t matter—”

“YES, it does!!” The bubble had burst and Keith’s emotions blew off. He grabbed Shiro by the arm and pushed him against the wall where he had been leaning a while back. “It does matter, Shiro! Your happiness matters!”

There was a quick moment of silence. When Shiro didn’t answer, he felt Keith’s hands loosening against his arm.

“Then what about me feelings?” His voice was breaking. “Don’t they matter to you?”

Shiro started to tremble. He understood everything now, but there was simply nothing he could do. It was too late. His true happiness stood in front of him and he knew now that it was simply too late.

Keith bit his lower lip, fighting off the urge to cry. “I get it. You are Shiro: the stoic man who is always there to do what’s right.” His voice was cracked, tired… the man obviously had been bottling up everything inside of his chest and everything was coming out, whether he wanted it or not. “But tell me one thing: when will you ever be able to do the right thing?”

Something deep inside Shiro broke. He grabbed the younger male by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Keith’s lips were warm and quickly became wet from the tears that ran down his face. Their embrace felt like an eternity and for the first time since he could remember Shiro felt at peace with himself and his emotions. This was where he was meant to be; into the arms of the man who always stood by his side, no matter what.

The moment broke, both men backed away from each other and before Keith could wipe his cheeks from the trail of tears Shiro took care of it.

He then smiled, and so did Keith.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered.

Keith nodded. “I know. But you have to do what’s right. It’s in your nature, Shiro.”


End file.
